Proud
by The Secret's Lie
Summary: With the new X-Men ready to go, step into the drama,the friendship, and the hurt within the Xavier institute.    This is the OC story ready for you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's so I've picked my oc's and I'm really excited to start writing! Here's The Oc's I'm using**

**MAIN CHARACTER'S**

**Ashley Frost-Trainee**

**Enzo Deluca-Main**

**Surya Singh-Main**

**Aria Donner- Main**

**Josephine Winter- Main**

**Natalia(Yuki)Wolyneic- Trainee**

**Paula(Fallen)Bird- Brotherhood**

**Tonia Heart- Brotherhood**

**Mathew Ryder- Trainee**

**Jennifer Hunt- Trainee**

**Maoda Yensin- Brotherhood**

**That's the people I picked thanks to all Oc's!**

**Here's an introduction to the story**

"Alright my students let me now officially welcome our new X-Men." Charles announces to His Students. The two new X-men proudly stand in front of him awaiting their

recognition. Charles rolls in front and gives each of them a Belt buckle with a large X on each. "First we have miss Josephine Winter now known as Siren." All the students clap

as she bows giving a wide toothy smile. "Next is mister Enzo Deluca or our X-Man Echo." Again the crowd cheers and Enzo nods his head. "But let us not forget those who

couldn't be with us for this ceremony , we also have two others who are currently in the medical bay but they deserve as much recognition as these two. Mister Surya Singh

to be known as Mimic and miss Aria Donner to be known as Third Degree." If at all possible the cheering got even louder for those injured in the last battle.

Charles rolled right to the center then continued. "While we are all here we have news concerning our injured that, as promised, is being given to you all as soon as possible.

He then nodded at Scott signaling his turn to speak. Scott walked next to Xavier than began. "As most of you know approximately three days ago we were informed that the

sentinel program had been reinstated and was now attacking mutants. Most in the audience noticeably flinched and a trainee named Ashley turned diamond at the mention of

the machines. "We, as X-Men took charge of the situation taking down said machines. Sadly in the fight against them Several of our own were hurt. Those including, Jean,

Kitty, and two of our new X-Men Surya and Aria. Those in the most critical condition were Jean and Aria. We have now received word from Mr. McCoy that they shall all make

a full recovery and some out of the medical bay as soon as tomorrow." "Thank goodness, Yuki yelled, I was getting bored with less people to piss off." And of course that was

at first mistaken as caring but, then overshadowed by humor which was not entirely a bad thing. Lately everyone had been so worried about there friends there was no time

for jokes now that they knew they were ok it was good to see everyone laughing again. "Thank you for that Yuki." Charles said sarcastically with a hint of a smile. Everyone

laughed then the door was opened and heads turned. Standing there were two of those missing for the ceremony. Aria and Suyra . Some gasped then the room was filled with cheers of joy.

"Oh you didn't miss us that much didja? Aria laughed then stoped a pained look on her face. Surya grabbed her. "You ok?" he whispered when she didn't answer the room got

quiet. "Come on I told you we shouldn't have left your obviously not ok, we should have listened to Dr. McCoy." he made a move to leave. She smiled "No , no it's all good I

want my X-belt damn it and I'm gonna get it, and so are you." she poked him in the chest then triumphantly dragged him up to Professor Xavier. "I assume you were given

the clear to leave by Mr. McCoy correct?" Xavier asked. " Of course dude just some minor bumps and bruises you all over reacted anyway. Now would you mind given me and

pretty boy here our X-belts it's kinda a big deal to us." Aria replied for them both. "Hey don't call me pretty boy you hot head", Surya snapped back. She poked him again "Pretty boy."

She laughed to herself knowing it ticked him off. "Hot head." He responded with another poke. "Ohh poke war I want in." Josey said then poked Enzo. He just stared at

her like she was nuts. "Well fine then if you want to play it like that, DOG PILE ON ENZO!" Josey yelled and of course all three other X-Men jumped on Enzo while he yelled

"Are you crazy!" at them.

Charles just shook his head to himself he had himself some interesting students but, he was sure they would make him proud.

**I hoped everybody liked it and I did the characters justice they were alls so good I hope to introduce the rest soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Omg it seems I just can't get anything right : ( during the last chapter I misused a character. I feel so terrible about this, I seem to be in a funk where I mess up a lot. So I am going to fix this chapter so that it is less offensive then I plan to take a little while to clear my head then continue on with the story.

WARNING! This chapter includes some bad references if you are easily offended go away

BAMF!, "Holy Jesus Kurt you scared the crap outta me." Josey said when blue boy popped up beside her. He smiled mischievously "I am sorry fraulien." Kurt replied with honest remorse until he muttered not really under his breath. To that comment Josey smacked him upside the head and smiled. "Hey no beating on ze fuzzy dude!" he cried pretending to be injured, rubbing his head tentatively. At this a smoking and I do mean smoking Aria entered then proceeded to beat Kurt with a pillow he had not noticed she had. "You, SMACK, little, SMACK, bast-", before she could finish her word he grabbed her wrist to keep her from hitting him and more. "What is this beat Kurt day, why ze heck are you hitting me?, He asked annoyed. Aria huffed . "Where were you this morning? You were supposed to be in the danger room with me watching my back but since you weren't there I got my asked kicked by Enzo and Kitty!" Josey turned to Aria, "Well it's not that bad I mean they are on our team so obviously they'd be hard to beat." ,she said trying to ease the tension. "Need I remind you Enzo is flipping blind? I got my ass kicked by someone who can't even see me! Aria Said irritated. Josey then decided to make an exit, "Your on your own fuzzy bye." and left Kurt with Aria. "Heh well funny thing about that I slept through my alarm and," Kurt tried to explain. "Save it we've got a class with the new recruits and you'd better not miss this one." Aria said then stomped away. 'ugh vomen' Kurt thought to himself heading down the hallway to the danger room

"Alright class today you will have a session with the some of the X-Men , Need I remind you they will not hesitate to punish you if you do not behave.", Storm finished eyeing the delinquent trainees in front of her. There were only four but they could certainly do some damage. "So be on your best behavior."

"Ugh I can't believe they made us get up this early just for a DR session." Yuki said. Ashley smiled while etching her initials into the DR wall with a diamond finger, "Yeah but will make them wish they hadn't" Her smile faltered as the door was opened and in came there instructors.

Kurt, Aria, Surya, and Rouge. Immediately all the trainees put on their best faces, imitating angels.

"Ah don't kna what Storm was talking about they look like ok kids to ma." Rouge said staring at the angelic faces. "Don't be fooled I've seen them at their worst, they are evil!" Surya proclaimed remembering seeing them destroy the DR a week ago. "Your crazy dude , Aria sad then grabbed the closest ones cheek and wiggled it around, just look at there little-" She stopped as the platinum blonde bit down on her finger. "Ow f**k!" She cried and ripped her hand away, "Little b***h,." she mumbled rubbing her hand. "I told you hot head, stick your hand in the fire and you'll get burned." Surya proclaimed like a smart ass. "Actually I'd probably become twice as powerful and be able to literally burn your face off but I like you enthusiasm." she smiled then decided to get down to business while Suryra's mouth hung open at what she's said.

"Ok you little monsters let's get going shall we, since I didn't care enough to read the paper that listed everything about you why don't we start with name and powers."

The first to step up was the only boy among the three girls. "Hi my names Matthew but you can call me Matt I can transform into a werewolf kind of thing." , The boy named Matt said. "Alright were making progress what about you?, Kurt said pointing to Ashley. She smiled that angels smile and spoke , "Well I'm Ashley I can turn diamond like my wonderful mother Emma." She said in the sweetest voice possible knowing the X-Men and her were enemies . Kurt frowned at her, "Vell you're a nice girl aren't ju?" She nodded, "Jes Jes I am." , she said mocking his accent. He growled but moved on." Ok so you?" Aria asked pointing to Yuki She looked up from the floor. "I'm Yuki I can make it snow and freeze stuff." She said then moved on to looking at the floor "Yeah ok and last of all you", Surya pointed to the last girl." She smiled, "I'm Jenny I can project energy from my hands." "Well at least one of them's sane, Aria whispered to Kurt. "I don't know her smile is creeping me out, Kurt said back. "Ok so the first thing we'll be doing is a simple obstacle course. Surya said. "Aria Donner Danger Room objective training course level 5." Aria said to the DR. The room turned into a room filled with something you would see the X-Men normally fighting with saws and lazers and such. The kids all had a terrified look. "This is her idea of simple?" Jenny whispered. The instructors all looked at Aria. She blushed, "Sorry Level 4!" She said to the room then it turned into a more normal purse. "You've got ten minutes go!" Rouge yelled. Then the X-Men all went to talking about random things until Kurt's communicator went off. He looked at it, "Crud the brotherhood are at it again, and they've got new members."

So again sorry to anyone who was offended by the first versio0n and I hope you like this one better.


End file.
